Loki Lemon
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Wooo \o/ this is the second part to the Loki lemon from Quotev


You looked at yourself in the body long mirror on the left side of your room, before sighing a shaky breath. Servants were currently working on the final details of your dress, a simple one really. It was floor length of course, with a tad bit of a train at the end, but not so long that you'd have a difficult time moving around in it and it was made out of elaborately soft silk. It hugged your womanly curves, didn't show too much cleavage and you felt virtually comfortable in it.

In your (_H/c_) hair was a golden and emerald colored band, another simple object for you told Loki and the others you wanted nothing but simple, for you didn't want anything to be over the top. You told your soon-to-be husband that you wanted something comfortable, for you knew that you needed to wear it through-out the after-party, and you didn't want to stand around in some dreadfully heavy thing.

"We are done." A servant to the right of you said, putting away her threads and scissors of sorts.

You nodded gently, and whispered a small "Thank you very much." Before looking at yourself in the mirror. You were about to be wed to the God Of mischief and Trickery himself… You touched your dress with gentle fingers, the soft fabric relaxing you only a little bit as the servants began gesturing you towards the main hall.

Your heartbeat was so erratic; you had to remind yourself over and over that you needed to breathe or you would have forgotten to by now. All of importance to the Asgardian council would be here…You thought, they need to approve of me in case such horrid things would happen to our queen, thus resulting in me being Queen of Asgard…You thought, taking a deep breath as the grand doors to the main room were open.

This is it, you whispered in your brain, your (_e/c_) eyes now looking up from the floor as you stepped into the room, with poise and graceful strides. You could hear a few murmurs of how Loki was lucky enough to snatch himself such a fair mistress, but you ignored them and only went on forward. A few moments later, the God was by your side, walking.

You looked at him, and smiled small as he smiled mischievously at you. You took in how he looked. Very handsome, wearing the colors his father bore to him. Emerald and Gold. Though, from where he was and where you were, you could see he wasn't wearing nearly as many layers as he normally would, and it seemed he ditched the cloak he usually had running around behind his back.

But, as a sign of his godly stance and abilities, he wore the hat with goat horns, for those were the signs of mischief and trickery. He gave you his classical smile, which was really more of a smirk before the ceremony began, and you were just ready to be one with the man next to you.

After the long ceremony, and saying of the vows, it was time for the after party, and for you to meet the council of Asgard for approval. Loki kept a slender arm wrapped around your waist as the council stepped forward and greeted you.

"Ah, hello Lady (_Y/n_)." One greeted, "I am Bragi."

"Hello." You smiled gently at him, Loki smiling along side with you.

"Now, my dearest Lady," He continued on, "You do realize now that you have wed into the scared royal family that you are now to bare a son to over-take the thrown when the King perishes."

You could feel Loki grip tighter on your waist, as you replied gently, "I am well aware of such. We plan on getting onto that subject as soon as possible, for the younger we bare children, the stronger they may be in the future."

"That is a spectacular thing to consider," He smiled at you, "As for the current Queen of Asgard, your mother Loki, you do realize that if something were to happen, you would have to step in, much like King Loki has, and fill in as our queen?"

You looked up at Loki and then back at Bragi. "Yes my Lord. I have full respect for Asgard and her people; therefore I am a plausible fall back if something were to happen to our queen."

He nodded and looked up at Loki. "That is all for tonight, my King and possible future queen. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

Loki smiled a thank you, as you said, "Please, enjoy your evening as well."

You waved gently as he walked away to go mingle with the other guests. "You my dearest were quite sensational with him." Loki whispered gently, his breath smelling oddly like peppermint.

"At least I spoke to him, my liege." You teased gently and looked up at him with playful eyes. "You said not a word to the man, though he addressed you in the conversation more than enough times."

"I was too weak-hearted to speak, for you take my breath away my dearest." He purred gently, a mischievous grin tugging its way into his lips. You could feel his fingers rubbing circles on your hips as he pressed you into his side, "You look breath-taking I tell you."

You smiled sweetly at him as he leaned down and pressed his cold lips against your neck. "As do you…" You whispered gently, automatically feeling lost when he pulled his head back up.

"I think," He looked around the room, noticing a few drunkards already getting down to stupidity level, "that it is time for us to dismiss ourselves from the party."

Giggling gently, he left your side for a brief moment before announcing to everyone that the two of you would be taking your leave for the night, and that he hoped everyone would enjoy themselves for as long as the party may keep going. Nearly impatient, he came back towards you and nearly swept you off your feet as the two of you exited the main hall.

You walked in silence for a few moments, before he leaned down and gripped your hand in his, saying gently, "I am happy that I was wed to you."

Carefully, you stopped walking and looked up at him, "Would you not have been happy with another mistress?"

He shook his head, and with a wisp of his magical fingers, his helmet was missing from his head. "All the others never got me as much as you have, my dearest." Leaning his head down, you cupped your right cheek with his free hand, before adding, "Not to mention you are much more fair than the other mistresses' I was acquainted with."

You didn't get a chance to say anything in reply, for he swept his lips across yours, before carefully putting more pleasure onto them. Responding automatically to your cold lovers lips, you stood higher (For he was a great deal taller than you) so you could deepen the lip locking with a tilt of your head.

He pulled away with a small grin, "Now come, my dearest (_Y/n_)…" He began walking, "We cannot do what you are thinking in the main hallway."

Grinning sensually at your King, you followed him down the hallway, up a staircase and then down another dimly lit hallway, until you stopped in front of an elaborate door, colored emerald and gold.

"Nobody but myself," He said, opening a door, "Has ever been inside of my bed chambers…" He stepped inside and was met with a sense of familiarity. "For I have never bedded anyone before my dearest…" He sounded almost embarrassed, which he probably was for admitting such, but you thought it was cute.

"I do not care." You whispered gently, walking towards him with passionate strides.

You took a moment though, before you did anything else, to admire the room. It was indeed large in size, as well as greatly decorated with beautiful sculptures of all different Gods. The soft glow of the candles around the room sent his face into a work of art, you realized as you took your last step forward, before you were standing face to mid-chest with you newlywed husband.

"My brother would constantly tease me about such though," He whispered, cupping your cheek. "He used to think I was incapable of ever…Arousing a woman."

You smiled gently at him, before cupping your hand over the one on your cheek. "If it is any consolation my king, I think you are a very sensual man."

He gave you a lustful grin before leaning down and sweeping his lips across your own again. You grinned against his mouth, before pressing on harder so he'd stop just teasing you with bare touches of the lips. He stumbled back a bit with your sudden show of dominance, but returned with his own fervor.

The God that many thought could never love then wrapped his long arms around you, pressing you into his body. He felt you respond automatically with a slight arch of your back so your covered breasts were pressed against his clothed chest. Growling gently at your action, he moved his lips harder against your own, before you gave into everything and opened your mouth.

Despite being inexperienced in the realm of love-making, Loki ran on his instincts as he playfully shoved his silver tongue into your mouth. You let a groan of appreciation leave your lips, as you ran your arms up his own before you clutched deeply at his raven-black hair.

He pulled away, unsure of what was to happen next. "Too the bed maybe?" You whispered in a sultry voice.

"Of course my lady." His reply was really more of a purr as he swept you up into his arms, and led you to the grand bed that faced the window. Gently, you were sat down onto the satin sheets, taking in that the color of them was also a few variations of green and gold. He looked down at you, knowing full well what was about to transpire.

He moved his hands around a bit, and he was left bare to your hungry eyes, as were you know bare as well. You shivered at the loss of your clothing, but accepted the warmth of Loki as he leaned down on the bed, whispering more to himself, "More beautiful than I expected."

He stared at your bare torso, before his long, nimble fingers ran up your navel to your breasts. The demi-god ran only the tips of his pointer fingers along the peak, taking in note of you squirming in pleasure and arching towards him. He pulled his hands away on his own accord, before leaning down and pressing his lips one of them. You gasped quietly, wrapping your small fingers into his jet-black hair, your back arching involuntarily.

You could feel your body heating up at the fact that the two of you were now so close, both bare as the day you came into the world. And the way his fingers gripped your hips, and the way his hot mouth ran along your sensitive peaks weren't helping at all. Pulling away from your torso, he looked down at you. Still working on what instinct was telling him, he tugged you upwards, so your lower body now sat against his.

He noticed a few things as he rolled his fingers along your hip bones before lightly moving against your lower regions. You arched towards him, as if you wanted more, you rolled your head uncontrollably, as if ridden by the pleasure the friction gave you and you would gasp gently, trying vainly to choke down any sounds that may have been too loud. Biting down onto his bottom lip roughly, grinding gently into you again, he surpassed any thoughts of roughly turning you over and just ravishing you right then and there (For that's what instinct told him to do) for it seemed you wouldn't appreciate such barbaric actions.

"Loki," Your voice was weak as you looked up at him.

"Am I displeasing you my dear?" He asked, still insecure.

He caught your eyes, and you found yourself swimming in a mixture of blue and green. "N-no…" You sat up, and turned him onto his back, fighting greatly against a blush. "I would like to show you another form that the Midgardians are fond of…"

He was going to ask you what, but when you gently ran your finger tips down the length of his manhood, he was practically forced into a world of unpinning pleasure, he barely even noticed you adjusting yourself between his legs. He wasn't sure where the animalistic sounds he was making as you gripped his member were coming from, but he really didn't care at the moment.

You looked at him for a confirmation that this was pleasuring, and with the twisted way his face was put, you nodded gently before leaning down and pressing a wet kiss to the tip of his shaft. He lifted his hips upward, in hope that you would do more. And you did. Gently, you slipped the tip of him into your mouth. His fingers automatically found your hair as he tried forcing you down even more, for he'd never quite felt like this before.

A bubbly sensation ran through his lower abdomen as you took more of his well endowed lower region into your mouth, occasionally giving a little suck as a tease. Finger tips gently rubbed the places that you couldn't fit into your mouth, as he growled out about how good that it actually felt, and how it was absurd that the Midgardians came up with such an exhilarating thing.

"N..No…" He shook gently, feeling like he were about to explode, before spitting out, "Stop! Stop!"

Stopping, you wiped the corners of your mouth and looked up at him. "What I hurting you…?" You whispered gently.

"Not at all…" His breath was choppy, "I felt…weird…"

"That is how one is supposed to feel…" You whispered before wiggling up his body, playing around with the defined muscles of his pale torso for a moment before you kissed him on the lips. "If you wish," You pulled away, "May we continue?"

Nodding a yes, he gripped your hips gently. "But, I wish the foreplay would speed up just a little my dear." He slipped a hand down your thigh until he had a finger pressed against your womanhood. You groaned gently as he fondled you around a bit down there, before pulling away, saying, "All preparations to make you ready for me seem to have already happened." He licked the finger he once had in between your legs, "For you are already quite wet."

"Then we move on." That was said as a whisper before Loki shifted underneath you. "Are you prepared my king?" you asked a small blush on your fair skin as you gripped his shaft in your fingers and pressing it against your entrance.

He bit his lips at the contact, but urged you on by lifting his hips upwards, therefore resulting in his tip now being sheathed inside of your warm cavern. "Hurry up then…" He groaned out as you continued down.

A few stops had to take place before you even got all of him inside of you, for he made a few complaints about comfort, as well as you, for you were still as much as a virgin as he. But once he was fully inside of you, you sighed, feeling utterly content with the blissful pain that spread throughout your body.

Loki was in the same state, but only with blissful pleasure as you began to move your hips. "Loki my love," You whispered, leaning down, "Please, assist me and put your hands on my hips."

He obliged kindly, and with sloppy movement, helped you move about his shaft. With a few inexperienced thrusts inside of you, he finally got the gist of everything and began finding his own rhythm. He took it from the cute sounds coming from your lips that he was doing okay, so he through all insecurities to the wind and suddenly flipped the tables. You were now, willingly might I add, on your hands and knees as the God behind you began pressing into you once again.

A few miss-angled thrusts sent you into slight pain, but after hearing your pained groans, he fixated himself and found a new angle and rhythm. You seemed to have liked this once much more, for now you were moving along side with him. And really, it felt like nothing else on Asgard. The tingling began in your stomach, and moved around your whole body, making you feel like you were on the highest peak possible in the nine realms.

Gripping onto your hips harder, you were sure that you were going to have bruises of love there the following morning; he suddenly became much more vocal, you taking it as he was now close to his climax. He shouted your name in pure ecstasy, letting himself run wild inside of you as he finally felt that built up coil in his stomach explode as he emptied his godly seed inside of your body.

You were soon to follow behind him as he tried to ride out his first orgasm, and you were sent into frenzy, your fingers digging into the silky sheets below as you were washed away in the highest pleasure a person could feel. A few moments of pure silence fell over the two of you as he leaned down and kissed your bare shoulder.

"You…" He whispered, running his fingers down your spine, "Show me things I know not existed."

You panted gently as he pulled away from you, to lie down beside you. Collapsing atop his chest, you looked up at him and said, "Like what, My King?"

"You show me love." He looked down at you. Tilting your face towards his with a slim finger, he pressed his lips against yours. You settled into his arms and sighed contently. "Thank you…" Another whisper you heard before you were swept away by the wash of sleep.


End file.
